


Just A Phase

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Johnny lies to Maxie so that she will leave him and can be safe.
Relationships: Johnny Zacchara/Maxie Jones





	Just A Phase

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Johnny and Maxie or Brandon and Kirsten. I don’t own General Hospital, only this story.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Just a Phase  
Characters: Johnny and Maxie.  
Pairing: Johnny/Maxie (JoMax)  
Rating/Warnings: PG Het  
Summary: Johnny lies to Maxie so that she will leave him and can be safe.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for her help and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Johnny and Maxie or Brandon and Kirsten. I don’t own General Hospital, only this story.  
Words: 110 without title and ending.

*Just a Phase*

Johnny hated to see her crying, but he had to make her leave him.

His life was dangerous. His father, Jason and Sonny wanted him dead.

He didn’t want anything to happen to Maxie, so he had to break up with her.

“It was just a phase I was going through, Maxie. I wanted to see if I could make you fall in love with me and it worked.”

Johnny chuckled softly but bit off the action immediately when Maxie’s blue eyes filled with tears.

“I hate you! You’re a real bastard, Johnny Zacchara!” Moments later Maxie turned and ran for her car, leaving Johnny standing on his front porch.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for her help and to the readers.


End file.
